With out my power and in your arms
by Demonic Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: Naruto hasn't any power and is now going to live with Sasuke. They love each other and Sasuke can do thing to Naruto without him stopping him. SasuNaru R&R I take flames too!Now rewriten!


I rewrote this chapter for you all so you all need to be happy! R&R

I don't own Naruto! T.T

Enjoy!!!

* * *

"WHAT!!!" a angry Naruto yelled out. "Why would you put me with _him_! I don't like him, if you haven't noticed. He _hates _me! How could you for one moment think I would-"

"Enough Naruto! I said you would have to be watched while your in this condition, and he is the most qualified to handle you." Tsunade smirked at him, "for you and him have been team mates for a long time now."

"Not fair!" Naruto pouted. "Tsunade baa-Chan he hates me like everyone else in the village…"

"Naruto, I don't think he hates you. In fact you just probably annoy him." The blonde haired lady said in-a-know-it-all sort of way. "Now get out of my office and go wait for _Sasuke_ out in the hall!!!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto left in a hurry to leave, for the Hokage's strength was legendary.

In the hall Naruto preceded to wait, and wait, and wait, till the Uchiha finally came to get him. Sadly though he fell a sleep before he could get there.

Sasuke walked up to the sleeping boy and attentively picked him up. _God he's cute when he's sleeping._ He thought as he carefully walked home, with his blond bundle.

Now many of you might be wandering why Naruto has to be watched by Sasuke, and how he didn't wake up easily after being picked up and carried to Sasuke's house. Simple, Naruto can't accesses the Kyubbis chakra or even his for that mater.

While on a mission he was hit in the neck by a needle with a serum that drains chakra till there's nothing left but a dead corpse. But since he had the Kyuubi in side of him it drained it's chakra and now the Kyuubi is feeding off of Naruto. Thankfully to him he'll be back to his old self in six or seven months. Hey beats being dead right?

Sasuke gingerly set his little kitsune on his own bed and covered him in the blue/black sheets. Naruto only turned his body to get commutable in the lushes bed.

Sasuke took greet care not to make any noise leaving so as not to wake the blond bundle. He went down stairs and to the kitchen to fix some Ramen for when Naruto woke up, for if he didn't he could be faced with a problem.

Naruto woke up to the smell of his favorite meal of all time next to him.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned as he stretched. He then looked around himself. Next thing anyone knew he was panicking.

_Ware am I? How did I get here?! I want Sasuke!!! _Yes you read right, our hero has a crush on Sasuke himself. Only problem is he thinks Sasuke really hates him.

"sniff" Naruto was still trying to figure out ware he was when none other then Sasuke walks into the room.

"Naruto, you all right?" Sasuke asked in his usual I don't really care but I'm asking so you better answer me tone of voice.

Sasuke saw Naruto visibly flinch at how he said what he had said, so he spoke in a gentler tone this time.

"Naruto, you all right? I picked you up at the Hokage's and you were sleeping, so I brought you here." Sasuke looked closely at his kitsune to see if he would be all right.

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke heard him and smirked a bit.

After a while of talking and eating (the ramen) the two boys when down stairs. Naruto sat on the couch while Sasuke went to get something.

Naruto looked around the big living room and felt very tiny right then and there. (That's how big it was) He let out a small mew and cowered into the soft cushions.

Sasuke coming back into the room saw Naruto cower and sat next to him.

"Dobe, what's wrong, hn?" Sasuke used his insulting pet name for him.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and turned his head to Sasuke. "Nothing, teme!"

"Hn, then why are you hiding in the couch?" He asked annoyed and slightly amused.

At that Naruto tried to hide the slight blush that was coming onto his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto by the waist. Yes the waist! Naruto looked up into the black onyx eyes that hide everything, and at the same time hid nothing.

"Naruto, since your going to be staying with me for some time there are some things you might want to know.

1. You are in my house so you follow all of my rules.

2. You will not be having ramen all the time.

3. If I want you to do something I suggest you do it.

And 4. You are mine for the next few months."

Naruto blinked up at him "No more ramen!" He screemed.

"I said less ramen, baka."

"Still what am I supose to eat then?"

"_Real_ food." Sasuke said stressing out the real.

Then Sasuke grabbed a large stuffed animal from behind the couch. It was a fox kit with the cutest face and fluffy tail. He placed said stuffed animal in Naruto's lap.

"What's this for…" Naruto asked stairing at it. Then huging it around it's neck.

"I bought it for you. But don't think I'll go around doing that a lot."

Naruto looked at his new toy and then at Sasuke. "Thank you!"

Hours latter Sasuke desided it was time for bed, and convinutly forgot to make an extra bed up for Naruto.

"Lookes like your sleeping with me, dobe." Sasuke stated calmly.

"W-what! How could we sleep in the same bed?!" Naruto yelled.

"Easy you sleep next to me." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked dumbfounded. _I may like him and all but to sleep in the same bed!!!_

"Naruto if you don't want the bed there's always the couch."

Naruto pouted "Fine! I'll sleep in your bed with you…" he whispered the last part.

"As you wish my Naru-chan." Sasuke spock in his ear. Which sent shivers down Narutos spine. _Cute_ Sasuke thought.

Soon Naruto was laying next to Sasuke in _his bed_!

* * *

Is my story good??? If so tell me and anything you want me to add fell free to tell me!

For I'm only a humble sevent to my readers!


End file.
